The Secret
This is the 42nd and last episode of the series. Pearl is looking for Shyler. Shyler wants to sound brave and says that he isn't afraid of meat eaters and even that he beat up Tyrannor. He says that he is leading his friends to the Great Crossing the next day. Pearl's parents arrive. They say that they have heard a lot about Shyler. Pearl wants to go to the Great Crossing with Shyler. Pearl's parents asked Shyler if he could keep her safe as it was risky to go. After Shyler agrees to let her go with him, Pearl's parents say she can go but they are trusting him with their child. Shyler gulps nervously, as he has been lying about everything. Meanwhile, Amber , Scat , Dink , and Flapper are playing a game where they are running on a log in water. Amber wonders where Shyler is. Flapper cheats and flies to keep from falling off the log, while Dink falls off and rolls over and over on the log and into the water. Amber says that she cannot wait until they see the great swannecks at the Great Crossing. Scat says that the swannecks are very big. Apparently they had tried to go to the Great Crossing the previous year with Dink leading them but Dink got lost. Scat spots Shyler standing alone. Dink wonders what is bothering Shyler. Shyler asks Dink if he can tell him a secret. Shyler said that Pearl told her mom and dad that he was the leader of the group. Dink asked who gave her that idea and Shyler admits that he did. Dink asked Shyler why he would lie like that. Shyler says he thought she would like him better if she thought he was somebody big and strong. Dink suggests that Shyler go tell the Pearl the truth. Shyler, however, says that it's already too late as she is already expecting to be led by Shyler to the Great Crossing. Dink agrees to pretend that Shyler is the leader; he says to stay close to him so he can help him lead. The next day, Dink has Shyler lead. Flapper wonders why Shyler is leading and Amber shrugs. Dink stops Shyler from leading them into a mess of tangled vines. The rock Dink is on topples and Dink falls into the vines. Dink climbs back up and says that Shyler is taking a secret shortcut. Pearl says that Shyler is brave for taking a secret shortcut. Scat is confused that Shyler now seems so brave. Dink helps Shyler navigate through a bunch of volcano craters. Shyler almost goes the wrong way but Dink stops him, though he gets hit by a volcano steam blast for his efforts and lands on some thons and moves around in pain. Flapper remarks that Dink seems to be doing worse than last year. Pearl adds that at least Shyler hasn't gotten them lost. Dink scowls, losing his patience with the scheme. Later, they approach a bunch of narrow ledges overlooking waterfalls. Shyler is scared. He is so scared that he is walking with his eyes closed. Dink directs him.. However, while directing Shyler, Dink accidentally falls off a cliff and lands in the water below. Dink remarks that he guess he needed a bath. Amber remarks to Flapper that Dink seems more clumsy than usual. Flapper doesn't seem that concerned. Later, Dink gets Shyler some plants to eat. Amber asks Dink why he is suddenly such a pushover. The two argue but Dink says they are almost there and it's pointless to argue. Sometime later, they make it to the Great Crossing. As they watch the swannecks move in the water, a flock of Bigwings attack. Pearl asks Shyler to do something but Shyler says he has no clue what to do. Shyler says he's not a hero and that Dink is and that Dink has been helping him the whole time. Dink has Flapper distract the Bigwings and get them to chase Dink, Amber, and Scat. Scat falls into quicksand. Amber rescues Scat. The quicksand gives her an idea. The kids duck out of the way and Bigwings get stuck, at least for a while, in the quicksand. Dink and his friends get away. Inside the cave, Shyler is telling Pearl the truth about his scheme. Despite Shyler admitting that he wasn't brave, Pearl thinks he is brave anyway. Dink agrees, saying Shyler was brave to tell the truth. Pearl kisses Shyler, causing him to blush. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes